


Sleepy

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, volleyball dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu, the best part of raising their babies was simply the love they all felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

A hard shake woke Azumane Asahi. He sat up quickly, looking over at his husband, Nishinoya Yuu. "Hmm?" he groaned, remnants of sleep coating his voice. He could see in Noya's eyes that he was tired, too. 

"We have to go feed them," Nishinoya whispered, getting up in his- well, his husband's- boxers. Asahi looked over only to see that the time on the clock read 3:30 A.M. He closed his eyes for a moment before getting up and following Nishinoya's lead. While his little husband went to get their bottles prepped, he picked up their baby boy, cradling him in his arms to calm down the crying baby. He was able to pick up the boy's sister, as well. The twins looked exactly the same, except for that the baby girl had more hair than her brother. Koji, the baby boy, and Keiko, their baby girl; the two fit perfectly in his arms and despite being tired, he looked down at the twins with a grin. 

Before he knew it, Nishinoya was in the room with two bottles for the babies. Asahi looked up at him as the bottles were set down so Nishinoya could hold the baby girl, rocking her softly as he got her bottle. He took a seat in one of the chairs that took up the space of one corner of the room. Asahi watched as Nishinoya handled Keiko with gentle hands. He couldn't help but smiled some more. He followed his husband's lead and took a seat with his son in one hand, the bottle in the other. The parents fed their kids, murmuring softly sometimes as they lulled the babies to sleep. 

Nishinoya stood slowly, going to lie the baby girl in her crib. Asahi was getting ready to do the same, his arms getting tired from rocking Koji for what seemed like an hour. He eventually was able to put the restless boy to sleep and he made sure he was asleep for another five minutes before he let him go. 

When the babies were tucked in safe, Asahi pulled the small brunette close to him. "I love you so much, you know that?" he murmured in his ear, his chin resting on his shoulder. Yuu had grown taller, but not by much, and that was okay with Asahi. His cheek was pressed softly to Nishinoya's and even though he couldn't see in the dark room, he could feel his husband's cheeks heating up. 

"I know," Nishinoya smiled, turning his head and kissing Asahi's cheek. "I love you, too. I love Koji and Keiko. I love you all so, so much." Sincerity was full blown in Nishinoya's soft words and it made Asahi feel really nice, because he really understood how he felt. 

  
"I love all of you, too," Asahi breathed, taking Yuu's hand and leading him back to the bedroom, a wave of sudden sleepiness taking over him. "Nothing makes me feel happier than my family." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short and i hope it was super cute.... o-t-pls.tumblr.com or in the comments if you wanna request something!


End file.
